crazy_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
OreSpawn Mod
Orespawn is one of the largest mods out there. Often considered a whole new game, you will have fun playing this difficult mod. Orespawn is filled with brand new items, bosses, dimensions, and pets. NOTE: For more about OreSpawn, see OreSpawn.com Weapons Swords * Royal Guardian Sword: Deals 750 damage, and has long reach. * Queen Scale Battle Axe: Deals 666 damage and has long reach. * The Slice: Retextured Big Bertha * Big Bertha: Deals 500 damage per hit and has long reach. * Chainsaw: 60 attack damage with an area of effect. * Attitude Adjuster: Deals 60 damage with long reach, but causes an explosion on impact. * Battle Axe: 50 attack damage. Has long reach. * The Ultimate Sword: Deals 40 damage. * Rainbow Sword: Deals 30 damage and has rainbow particles that do 1 damage. * Nightmare Sword: 20 attack damage. * Ruby Sword: Deals 20 attack damage. * Big Hammer: Deals 15 attack damage and launches enemies into the air. * Amethyst Sword: 15 attack damage. * Tigers Eye Sword: 12 attack damage. * Pink Tourmaline Sword: 11 attack damage. * Fairy Sword: 10 attack damage and summons fairies to fight by your side. * Rat Sword: 10 attack damage and summons rats to fight by your side. * Poison Sword: 10 attack damage, poisons target. * Mantis Claw: 10 attack damage + half a heart. * Emerald Sword: Deals 10 attack damage. * Kyanite Sword: 9 attack damage. * Wood Crystal Sword: 6 attack damage. Long Range * Skate Bow: 100 damage. * Dead Irukandji: 100 damage. * The Ultimate Bow: Rapidly fires high damage flaming arrows(has infinity) * Ray Gun: Shoots explosive rays. No ammo necessary. * Thunder Staff: Shoots lightning to wherever the user is looking. * Squidzooka: Shoots attack squids that will assist in battle(Warning: occasionally attack the user) * Acid: 16 damage. * Laser Charge: 16 damage. * Sunspot Urchin: 3-6 damage and fire * Water Ball: 2-5 damage. Armor Coming Soon! Dimensions Utopia Dimension Warning: This dimension is possible the laggiest in all of orespawn. You have been warned! The Utopia dimension is home to many giant trees called Magic Apple Trees. These trees are hollow, and aside from the block of diamond/emerald at the top, unnecessary. However, if you are looking for quick and easy wood, there are Sky Trees. When one sky wood is broken, the whole tree breaks. Sky wood can be used as normal wood in almost every situation. More importantly, the Utopia Dimension holds The Goodness Tree and the Queen's Tree. The Goodness Tree is made of gold and emerald blocks, as well as the occasional block of ruby, titanium, or uranium. Unfortunately the tree is guarded by the king, who will attack anyone in his range. The Queen's tree is made up of ruby and obsidian, and is guarded by the queen, who will get angry at anybody who steals from her tree. Debatably, the most valuable item in this dimension is the duplicator tree. It is 3 blocks tall, and it's wood looks just like oak, but the duplicator tree wood can duplicate any block placed next to it. This is very useful for duplicating rare or valuable blocks in Crazy Craft. Even better, once you have 1 duplicator wood, you have infinite. When one duplicator block is placed on dirt/grass, it will grow to be 3 blocks tall and will apple leaves around it's top block. How to get here/back: Right click a brown ant with your bare hand wich you will find on the ground Mining Dimension Coming Soon! How to get here/back: Right click a red ant with your bare hand. Village Dimension Coming Soon! How to get here/back: Right click a rainbow ant with your bare hand. Danger Dimension Coming Soon! How to get here/back: Right click a unstable ant with your bare hand. Crystal Dimension Coming Soon! How to get here/back: Right click a termite with your bare hand cannot have anything in inventory Chaos Dimension Coming Soon! How to get here/back: Right click a butterfly with your bare hand. Mobs Passive *Ant(s) *Beaver *Birds *Butterflies *Camarasaurus *Cassowary *Chipmunk *Cliff Racer *Cows *Cricket *Dragonflies *Easter Bunny *Fairy *Firefly *Flounder *Frog *Gazelle *Ghost *Ghost Skeleton *Gold Fish *Hydrolisc *Mosquito *Moths *OreSpawn Coin *OreSpawn T-shirt *Ostrich *Peacock *The Prince *The Princess *Stink Bug *Stinky *Velocity Raptor *Whale Hostile * Ant(s) * Attack Squid * Baryonyx * Bee * Bomb-omb * Cave Fisher * Cloud Shark * Crab * Creeping Horror * Cryolophosaurus * Crystal Urchin * Dungeon Beast * Ender Knight * Ender Reaper * Irukandji * Leaf Monster * Lizard * Lurking Terror * Pointysaurus * Rat *Red Ant Robot *Robo(s) *Rotator *Rubber Ducky *Scorpion *Skate *Spider Driver & Spider Robot *Termite *Terrible Terror *WTF? Pets/Tameables * Baby Dragon * Boyfriend * Camarasaures * Chipmunk * Dragon * Frog * Gazelle * Hydrolisc * Leonopteryx * Ostrich * The Prince * The Young Prince * The Young Adult Prince * The Princess * Red Ant Robot * Spider Robot * Stinky * Velocity Raptor * Water Dragon * WTF? * Girlfriend''' ' ''Bosses * Alien * Basilisk * Brutafly * Caterkiller * Cephedrome * Mantis * T-Rex * Vortex * Mothra * Molenoid * Sea Viper * Sea Monster * Emperor Scorpion * Nightmare * The Kraken * Alosaurus * Hammerhead * Hercules Beetle * Jeffery * Jumpy Bug * Kyuubi * Leonopteryx * Nastysaurus * Robo Pounder * Robo Sniper * Robo Warrior * Spit Bug * Trifid * Water Dragon * Worms * Mobzilla * The King * The Queen * The Ultimate King Need More? * Official Orespawn Page * Orespawn FANDOM Category:King Category:Girlfriends and boyfriends Category:Crafting